That Night
by HellsGate969
Summary: The night that changed the relationship between Wolfram and the Maou has always been a mystery to many except one man. Come and read the happenings of a strange night, filled with jealousy and love. One-Shot Kyo Kata Maoh is not mine and never will be.


Wolfram Von Bielefeld was tired.

Tired of rejection, tired of waiting, just tired of one Yuuri Shibuya.

He was tired of expressing his feelings on every turn and being humiliated in front of all his friends and family. He was tired of becoming a laughing stock of the entire kingdom. The once proud and revered prince has become the grounds for a good laugh for the nobles and people of Shin Moku and he just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop being in love, he couldn't stop the aching or the angry words that poured out of his mouth every time he saw Yuuri laugh with everyone. He has become a pathetic fool in love and just couldn't stop.

So was it really his fault that he was easily swayed with a few sweet words and hand caressing his cheek. It wasn't like his fiancée had ever touched him or compared his eyes to rare emeralds. He never understood the sacrifices that Wolfram had made for their relationship. A relationship that their king did not even acknowledge, so why should he. Why can't he just ever let go now and then. No one would ever found out and even if Yuuri did, would he even care. His heart firmly shoved aside and his mind determined, Wolfram leaned against the man towering upon him and closed his eyes.

…..

Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Moku was not happy. Why wasn't he happy, he did not know but what he did know was that he was _very very_ unhappy. His eyes did not stray far from his accidental fiancée as he greeting the lord and ladies that were present at the ball. That. Man…Vin Von Spitzberg had been stuck like glue to Wolfram side the entire day. Was it not polite to greet the maou before you cozy up to their cute and irritable fiancé? What was wrong with this country and there customs? He was going to have a talk with Gunter about bringing some new changes in the old laws thought Yuuri as his mouth formed into a frown. A frown that quickly turned into a scowl as his aura flared with darkness. Blue strands of lightning begin to flicker around him, causing many to shrink away as feeline eyes watched Spitzberg slipping away the side doors with HIS Wolfram. Yes, the 27th Maou of Shin Moku was not happy at all.

…

"You are so beautiful my love. I do not want to flatter you with cheap praises but what is true is true. Your eyes glow with such beauty that can only be found in the rarest emerald and your skin, he cupped Wolfram's cheek gently, is as smooth as silk of the ancient lands. I cannot hold back my passion for you anymore, my prince. Be mine, become mine and I promise you endless riches and happiness," and with his feelings declared for the blonde beauty Lord Vin Von Spitzberg moved quickly for the kill.

No One really knew what happened that night. Well no one except a selected few that will never reveal that secret. Everyone brought with them their own pieces of the puzzle that were never put together right. Dorcas swears on his uniform that he saw water dragons fill the hallway as thunder fell upon the poor Vin Von Spitzberg. One of the maids laughed as she told him to quit being so dramatic. The poor lord was just standing by an open window; the lightning probably just got him there. It's not like lightening hadn't fell on people before. Lady Cecile herself delighted everyone with her own version of the mysterious happening and the people surrounding it. The only person who could tell the entire story from the beginning to the end just stood quietly and smiled away, amused at the many theories that sprung up around him.

For he, Conrad Weller was the only one who knew exactly what happened that night. He was there as he saw the maou begin to awaken as he watched his younger brother and the Lord slipped away. He followed quietly in the path of a furious maou as he silently glided to the outside hallway, his menacing aura keeping away any well -wishers. His own feeling of amusement and horror increased as he saw Yuuri's shoulders tremble as Wolfram leaned toward Spitzberg in acceptance. Dorcas it seemed had been right, for it really was the maou's water dragons and lightening that fell upon the poor lord, tearing the two apart. While one attacked the lord, the other wrapped itself around Wolfram and brought him safely back into his majesty arms. A king, who then quickly turned around, carrying his wet and protesting fiancée bridal style and stomped away to their bedroom, not a hair or hide was seen from both that night. However if the guards that were posted on the doors of the maou bedroom are to be believed, a lot of moaning and grunting could be heard until the break of dawn. The maids themselves were shocked enough as they stumbled upon the poor lord unconscious in the dark hallway, that the guards decided to keep that piece of information to themselves.

So as the soldiers and maids gossip about the lord and the new found relationship of their maou and his accidental fiancée Conrad stood quietly, leaning against the wall, listening and smiling as he remembered the bloody and pale face of Gunter when he found the two naked royals entwined and sleeping peacefully on the floor of their room. The wedding was already planned for next month and Conrad couldn't be happier when seeing his younger brother smile like that. A smile filled with love and hope.


End file.
